My Multitalented Sensei
by Array Harmond
Summary: Rivaille Levi adalah seorang guru yang punya banyak talenta. Namun, ia pada akhirnya menjadi guru olahraga, semua gadis ataupun laki-laki sangat suka padanya. Lalu bagaiman nasibnya di saat ia menghadapi murid bernama Eren Yeager itu? Just Eren POV EreRi Fans, SemeEren x UkeLevi HaremLevi Yoroshikuuu


"Eren..."

He? Levi Sensei? Kenapa dia duduk di hadapanku?

"Eren~"

Hee!? Kenapa? Kenapa wajah Levi sensei Malu-malu seperti itu? Imutnya~

"E~Ren~" Seketika tubuh kecil itu menghimpitku dan meliuk manja sambil kepalanya bersandar di dadaku!

Hee! Apakah ini mimpi?! Apa ini? Aku senang sekali! "Ano~ Sensei?"

Wajah sensei lalu terangkat sambil memandangku penuh hasrat, nampak pula rona merah yang masih menghiasi sekitar pipinya. "Eren~ temani aku malam ini~~"

WOAH!

Aku terbangun. Mataku membelalak seketika tak kuat melihat keimutan wajah tadi. Kudengar suara burung bercicit dari luar jendela kamarku. Aku mengusap wajahku dan beranjak duduk.

"Cih. Ternyata mimpi." Keluhku. Ya, sudah kuduga pasti mimpi.

Aku lalu terdiam. Aku merasakan sedikit ada basah di balik selimutku.

"Sial..."

**A Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction**

**My Multitalented Sensei**

**Eren Yaeger x Levi Rivaille **

Aku Eren Yeager. Laki-laki kelas 2 SMA yang biasa-biasa saja. Setahun yang lalu, aku menjalani masa SMA ku dengan sangat membosankan. Tapi, tahun inipun, aku menjalankan masa-masa remajaku dengan sangat biasa saja, namun...

"Hoaah~ aku masih mengantuk.." Aku bermalas-malasan sambil memangkul tas sekolah di belakang pundakku dan pagi ini berjalan menuju sekolah. Ya, daripada Kaasan mengomeliku, aku lebih baik pergi ke sekolah pagi-pagi, siapa tahu aku mendapat keberuntungan.

"Eren!" kudengar suara yang sangat tidak asing lagi. Akupun terdiam dan berbalik, menunggu mereka berdua yang berlari di belakangku dengan wajah yang bahagia seperti biasanya.

Laki-laki kecil berambut pirang itu Armin. Nama lengkapnya Armin Arlert. Dia temanku sejak kecil dan tahun inipun, kami sekelas lagi. Wanita cantik berbadan tinggi disampingnya adalah Mikasa Ackerman, dia juga teman sepermainan kami sejak kecil. Namun, Mikasa jarang terlihat bermuka senang dengan yang lain selain kami.

"Hora! Semuanya jangan malas! Tetap lari kelilingi lapangan ini hingga 30 kali!" Titahnya. Dia tetap bermuka datar dan dingin seperti biasanya. Kulihat beberapa kalipun ia meniupkan peluit kebanggaannya. Wajahnya tetap saja sama.

Dia Levi Rivaille Sensei. Guru olahraga kami. Dan orang yang selalu saja menghiasi mimpi-mimpi anehku setiap malam. Badan mungilnya bisa membuatku melupakan bagaimana raut membosankan kesehariannya. Dia begitu bermultitalenta, semua guru menyenanginya meski dia memiliki raut wajah seperti itu itu, bahkan ada beberapa guru dan banyak murid yang memujanya. Saat ini, dia tetap terlihat kharismatik dengan bidangnya, terkadang, dikala cuaca buruk, kami juga mempelajari olahraga teori di kelas, bahkan, dia juga mendampingi Ouro-Sensei yang mengajarkan sejarah, lalu, Bartos-Sensei yang mengajari pelajaran bahasa, dia juga terampil membantu Erd-Sensei ketika berada di laboraturium IPA, juga tanpa ragu mendampingi Petra-sensei membawakan bidang matematika. Dia bukan wali kelas kami, dia juga hanya guru biasa yang berkharismatik, tidak aneh jika ia terlihat berjalan berdampingan bersama Kepala Sekolah, Erwin Smith.

Aku menyukainya.

Ya, aku menyukainya ketika ia datang di tahun ini. Dia membuat tahun lalu yang membosankan bagiku terasa hidup. Apapun yang di milikinya, aku begitu terobsesi, apalagi saat seperti ini, ketika dia berbalut baju yang banjir keringat seperti yang kami lihat sekarang.

Ohh, terlihat begitu erotis...

Sangat mempesona... sangat cantik...

Levi Sensei...

**FLASH BACK**

Saat itu, aku sedang berusaha membolos,aku berlari-lari kecil di koridor dimana semua murid berada di kelasnya sehingga begitu terasa hening di sekelilingku.

Namun, saat kulihat ada sesosok guru ketika aku seperti biasa keluar lewat pintu belakang sekolah, aku segera bersembunyi.

"Sial, aku tak menyangka ada guru yang mengawasi halaman belakang." Pikirku.

Ano... tapi, aku belum pernah melihat guru dengan badan semungil itu...

Akupun bersiaga takut-takut dia mengetahui keberadaanku. Masa bodoh kenal atau tidak, kalau dia guru pasti dia langsung memergokiku!

"Ugh! Sialan!"

Kudengar dia mengumpat kesal. Setelah kuperhatikan punggung yang sedikit bergerak dan bergerak lagi, apa mungkin dia kesusahan?

Lalu, dengan sedikit ragu aku menghampiri guru yang badannya jauh pendek dariku itu.

"Ano.. Sensei? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Aku menepuk pundakknya dari belakang.

Seketika saja, wajah guru itu berbalik ke arahku.

Saat itu, aku tiba-tiba berdebar, aku serasa membatu.

Wajah guru itu tengah cemberut dan terlihat beberapa air di sekitar kelopak matanya dengan wajah yang memerah menahan tangis.

Kata hatiku yang pertama kali terlukis tentangnya adalah ...

IMUTNYA~~~~~~

"Hiks..." kudengar dia menahan isakan sambil mulai berpaling dariku.

"A-ano... apa sensei kesusahan?"

"Hiks... kamu murid ya? Jangan-jangan kau berniat membolos." Isaknya sok tegar.

Shimatta. Aku malah ketahuan! Aku mengusap wajahku dan tanpa sengaja, aku menemukan kesulitannya.

Rasanya sih ingin tertawa saat kulihat sepatunya terjeblos di antara celah-celah saluran. Rupanya dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kakinya.

Hihi, tapi masa sampai menangis seperti itu, lucunyaaa XD

Aku lalu berjongkok untuk membantu mengeluarkan kakinya pelan-pelan.

"He-Hei tunggu—"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Itulah pertemuan pertamaku dengan Levi Sensei. Lalu ternyata, dibalik waktu pertama kali bertemu, ternyata dia adalah guru bermultitalenta tahun ini. Aku merasa bangga pernah melihat sisi lain dari wajah datarnya itu, tapi masalahnya, mungkin dia sudah lupa dengan kejadian itu, atau mungkin dia juga lupa padaku?

Oh ya, kalau masalah mimpi-mimpi anehku itu adalah...

**FLASH BACK**

Saat itu, seperti biasanya, aku slalu bolos di jam pelajaran praktek di lab, pelajaran dari Erd-sensei, aku tidak suka melakukan sesuatu seperti praktek, teori saja aku malas, apalagi hal yang bisa di awasi seperti itu!

Karena saat itu ruangan atap sekolah pasti masih dikunci karena hari masih belum siang, akupun bolos di tempat seadanya dan memilih perpustakaan untuk jadi targetku. Aku dengan sembunyi-sembunyi menuju rak yang paling sepi dan paling belakang, rencananya sih untuk tidur. Aku sih sudah tahu mana spot-spot yang baik untuk membolos, oh ya, murid yang sering memboloskan, memang Cuma aku -_-

Tapi langkahku terhenti ketika aku melihat dari sisi rak kearah rak lain yang agak sepi, disana ada dua orang, he? Siapa itu ya? Tadi sih lihat Cuma ada ibu perpus yang lagi ketiduran di depan, tapi aku tidak menyangka ada orang lain disini...

"Hmm, jadi kau mengambil bidang Pendidikan Jasmani dan Kesehatan?" ungkap orang yang lebih tinggi yang saling berhadapan denganku itu, tapi, suara itu bukannya suara Erwin-sensei ya? Kepala sekolah? Tapi kenapa ia ada disini?

Tunggu, laki-laki cebol yang memunggungiku itu siapa ya?

Hee? Cebol? Apa dia sensei juga? Rasanya aku mengingat sesuatu...

Ah! Jangan-jangan Sensei yang pernah kutolong itu!

"Ya, aku Levi Rivaille, aku bisa mengisi bidang apapun, tapi yang kudengar posisi kosong hanya guru Olahraga, jadi aku ambil itu saja."

Aku malah tertawa geli dengan ucapan itu, sok sekali bisa mengisi bidang apapun, ah, sayang sekali dia ambil bidang itu, aku paling lemah –eh, paling malas olahraga. Ternyata namanya Levi toh, imut juga seperti orangnya.

"Hmm, baiklah, tapi setiap guru yang masuk kesini, ada syarat sendiri untuk diterima olehku." Ungkap Erwin-sensei sambil menggaruk dagunya. Aku melotot, eh, bahkan dari sini aku juga bisa lihat kalau punggung kecil itu juga sepertinya kaget.

Syarat? Aku baru tahu kalau ada syarat khusus ke kepala sekolah hanya untuk jadi guru disini. Wah, apakah di sekolah ini ada sistem penyuapan?

"Maksud anda?"

Bukannya menjawab, mata biru yang berbinar dari laki-laki besar berambut pirang itu malah menatap selidik Levi-sensei dari atas hingga bawah, depan-belakang dan kanan-kirinya.

What? Matte matte matte, apa jangan-jangan...

"berbalik" ujarnya.

"?" Levi-sensei masih tak mengerti, hei! Aku juga tak mengerti! Aku tidak ingin pikiranku yang kuterka-terka ini adalah alasannya! Hell ya, kau tahu kan kalau laki-laki cebol itu imut sekali?!

"Sudah berbalik saja." Ungkapnya sambil membalik badannya dan aku reflek mennyembunyikan wajahku ketika wajah tak berekspresi itu mulai saling menghadap kearahku dan kali ini ia memunggungi Erwin-sensei. "Disini."

"Hei! Apa yang kau sentuh!" Levi-sensei kembali berbalik dan menapik tangan yang sepertinya tadi menapak di pantatnya itu.

"Ups, yasudah, anda tidak diterima." Ungkap Erwin-sensei sambil menahan tawa ledeknya.

Levi-sensei mendesis, aku bingung sebenarnya apa yang mau dilakukan kepala sekolah itu? "—memangnya, anda mau apa tadi—" tanya nya membelakangi badan besar itu dan kini kulihat matanya mulai berair dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Aih, imutnyaaa~

"Hanya mengecek keperawanan, hm?"

"Aku laki-laki, Sir." Balasnya kesal.

"Memang itu persayaratannya." Dari kata-katanya yang mengejek itu, aku yakin si rambut pirang belah pinggir itu hanya akal-akalan saja menggoda Levi-sensei! Levi-sensei! Jangan terpengaruh! Kuatlah Chibi-sensei!

"Ya—Yasudah." Levi-sensei lalu kembali membalikkan badannya lagi membelakangi Erwin-sensei. Aku mengusap wajahku, polos sekali laki-laki itu. "Ti-tidak dibuka, kan?" Ucapnya takut-takut, sebegitunya ingin jadi seorang guruuuuu~~~ dasar, kepala sekolah brengsek!

"Tidak kok~ dengan raba-raba saja sudah aku tahu kok." Laki-laki brengsek itu mulai menjilati seluruh bibirnya dan mengosok kedua tangannya, lalu menapaki jari disela-sela organ yang masih di balut celana itu.

"ngh~" kudengar suara lenguhan yang seketika membuat bulu kudukku merinding itu. Ah, shit, bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki bisa seerotis ini?

Akupun tak segan-segan mengeluarkan batang kebanggaanku sambil menikmati moment erotis itu, ah, Levi-sensei...

"Ngh... Erwin-sensei, aku—"

"Tidak apa-apa, nikmati saja, keluarkan saja." Ucap suara baritone itu menggoda.

"Aku...aku—"

"Agggghhhhht~~~!" Aku dan Levi-sensei mengerang, kami bersamaan mengalami puncak kenikmatan. Dan lalu, aku menoleh kearah mereka yang saat itu mata hitam lekatnya yang berair juga sama-sama pas melihat kearahku.

Shimatta. Aku ketahuan.

"Yap! Kau lulus, dan kau diterima disini." Ujar Erwin-sensei sambil meninggalkannya. Akupun meninggalkan tempat itu juga sebelum guru mungil itu menotice-ku.

Tak kusangka ada orang yang begitu sensitif hanya di sentuh lubang pantatnya yang masih berbalut kain itu, dan dari sinilah aku mulai menggila akan kesexy-annya. Ah, Levi-sensei~

Dan yang kutahu dari moment ini adalah, selain si kepala sekolah brengsek, aku juga sama-sama...

'HENTAI'

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Yap, dari situlah, aku mulai berfantasi dan sering terbawa dalam mimpi dengan segala permainan dewasa dimana aku dan Levi-sensei yang jadi peran utamanya.

0o0

"Oi." Kudengar suara berat yang benar-benar kukagumi sedekat ini di saat nafasku masih menderu dan kakiku terasa lelah. "Oi, Kau yang namanya Eren, kan?!"

"Ha'i! Levi-Sensei!" Terangku. Aku cukup senang mendengar ada namaku di sebut dalam kata-katanya. Terlebih lagi, di siang yang panasnya menyengat ini. Ya, Siang yang sialan.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki di dalam pelajaranku bisa lari paling belakang bahkan murid perempuan juga bisa mengejarmu? Apa kau sedang bermain-main?!" Ujarnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, aissh... matanya menatap tajam padakuuuu, aku sukaaaa ~

"Aku minta maaf, Sensei!" Hanya itu yang bisa kuteriakkan saat ini.

"A-Ano, Sensei, Eren memang lemah di bidang olahraga, makanya ia tidak pernah ikut, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa hari ini ia ikut pelajaran olahraga." Mikasa mencela, lebih tepatnya membelaku.

"A-Ah, ah, itu tidak apa-apa kok, Mikasa. Aku baik-baik saja, kok Sensei." Ungkapku, ya memang aku lemah sih, apalagi dalam berlari seperti ini ... tapi, aku akan lakukan apapun untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Levi-sensei!

"Cih. Na, kalau kau berkata tidak apa, berarti kau tidak akan keberatan dengan hukumanmu, kan? Mikasa, suruh semua murid untuk berganti seragam dan kembali ke aktivitas kelas, tapi tinggalkan bocah ini. Aku masih harus melatihnya berlari."

"Tapi, sensei—"

Aku langsung menepuk pundak Mikasa dan memandangnya lembut, ya, kelemahan Mikasa. "Tidak apa-apa Mikasa, aku kuat kok!" Ungkapku dan saat itu Mikasa menurut dan kembali kepada murid yang lain.

Bagaimana bisa aku melewatkan kesempatan ini!

Ini waktu berduaan dengan Levi-sensei!

Aku harus menemukan kesempatan banyak untuk mencuri-curi perhatiannya!

Yay!

Walau harus berlari sih ...

0o0

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, suara dilapangan sangat sepi karena pada jam ini semua murid sedang belajar dikelas, maka disini, yang terlihat hanya aku dan Levi-Sensei yang entah kenapa ikut menemaniku berlari, dan sekarang sudah sangat jauh di depan sana.

Sial. Aku memang cepat lelah dengan aktivitas olahraga dibawah terik matahari ini ..

"Oi! Hosh... Hosh..." Kudengar ia mulai menyahutku dan menghentikkan gerak kakinya. Ah, pikiranku hancur betapa Sexy-nya ia dengan nafas terengah-engah, rambut legam dan elegannya mulai kusut juga kaos trainingnya yang terlihat erotis karena banjir keringat itu.

Aku tidak tahu dia seserius ini ...

"Kau ... hosh hosh, sudah cukup lebih baik. Jadi, hukumanmu sudah selesai." Ujarnya.

He? Lariku jadi lebih baik? Aku pikir ia akan marah lagi padaku karena aku berlari jauh di belakangnya. Ah! Betapa baiknya dia ...

"Baiklah, sekarang kita bisa istirahat dan ganti seragammu." Dia menghampiriku dan menepuk punggungku yang masih melengkung karena sudah tidak kuat lagi dengan terik ini.

Dia membiarkanku jalan didepannya menuju ruang ganti.

Saat sampai di sana, mukaku dengan telak berhasil merah padam melihat Levi-sensei buru-buru membuka kaos yang penuh dengan keringat itu. Apalagi, nafas yang menderu masih menyertainya.

Tidak, aku tidak kuat lagi ...

Berapa kali adik kecilku terbangun hari ini karena kepolosannya! Ah! Aku tidak tahu kalau berduaan bersama Levi-sensei bisa seburuk ini!

"Yeager, kau kenapa?" tanyanya yang sepertinya heran, mengapa aku lebih berdiam memandangnya dari pada buru-buru melepas baju penuh keringat ini.

Aku terdiam ...

Aku sudah tidak bisa ...

Aku begitu menginginkannya ...

Takkan ada kesempatan yang bagus seperti ini lagi, mau tidak mau aku harus nekat, hasilnya apa, paling tidak aku bisa punya hubungan khusus dengannya ...

"Oi?" kini, mata yang datar itu mulai mengerutkan alisnya. Apa dia tidak sadar dengan wajahku yang saat ini begitu sangat mesum? Mengapa kau sepolos ini, sensei?

Akupun memutar kenop pintu untuk mengunci ruangan ini, dan dengan susah payah aku berjalan menghampirinya, ya, susah payah karena yang dibawah sini semakin membesar saja ...

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan— ah! Jangan-jangan—" Sepertinya ia baru sadar ketika aku mengunci ruang ini, namun, gerakan kaburnya berhasil lebih dulu kutangkap sehingga badan mungil itu membentur lantai yang dingin ini dengan diriku yang mengunci di atasnya.

"Sensei..." Desahku. Tanpa henti menatap lapar kearah wajahnya.

"Bocah sialan..." Umpatnya dan berusaha untuk memberontak. Tapi entah kekuatan dari mana, untuk hal seperti ini, mungkin aku yang lebih kuat.

Lalu, tiba-tiba kulihat matanya melotot saat melihat wajahku sedekat ini. Akupun langsung heran dengan reaksinya.

"Kau— mata dengan bola mata berwarna hijau... apa kau yang melihatku dan Erwin di perpustakaan?" Tanyanya selidik. Dan, ada nada marah juga kesal disela-selanya.

"Hehe..." aku tertawa menyeringai. Jadi benar ia tahu kehadiranku? Tapi bagaimana bisa ia sampai dengan jelas mengetahui warna bola mataku, sungguh menakjubkan kau, Sensei.

"Hoi, jawab pertanyaanku!" Sepertinya ia tidak suka balasan seringaianku dan kembali mulai berontak. Ya benar sensei, sekarang adalah ancaman bahayamu...

"Ya, memang itu aku! Aku bahkan masturbasi langsung disana saat melihat betapa imutnya dirimu, Sensei. Bahkan, karena hal itu, aku sering memimpikan keseksianmu."

"Kumohon, yang kau lihat itu adalah kesalahan! Aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan Erwin!"

"Tapi, kau sensitif dibagian ini, kan?" aku seduktif menjilat nipel imut berwarna pink itu.

"Ahn~"

"Deshou? Bukankah itu terasa nikmat?"

"Tidak. Kumohon jangan." Kini air mata mulai mengalir namun aku tetap tak mempedulikannya.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau lakukan dengan kepala sekolah itu benar atau tidak, jika tidak, betapa beruntungnya aku mendapatkanmu dalam kebebasan seperti ini." Ujarku sambil perlahan melucuti celana trainingnya.

"Oi! BOCAH SIAL! Aku ini lebih tua darimu! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kini jati dirinya keluar, membuat darahku semakin mendesir betapa kerennya ia, walau air mata masih menyertainya.

"Jangan benci aku, Sensei~" dan tanpa aba-aba, aku menusukkan kejantananku dilubang sempit yg slama ini aku idam-idamkan.

Setelah mendengar teriakkan keras dari Levi-sensei, aku melotot ketika darah keluar dari lubang yang baru saja kudiami ini ...

"Sudah kubilangkan, hiks ..." Levi Sensei menutup kedua matanya sambil menangis. "Sudah kubilang—hiks... orang seperti kalian..."

Entah apa yang membuatku sejahat ini pada laki-laki mungil yang tak bersalah itu. Aku dilema. Melepaskan atau mengikatnya?

Aku memejamkan mataku dalam-dalam.

Tidak, Eren. Jangan menyerah!

Ini kesempatanmu!

Bukankah kau yang paling tahu, di sepanjang sekolah yang kau diami ini, sudah sangat jelas banyak laki-laki tertarik—ah, mungkin sama seperti dirimu, tergila-gila, pada laki-laki yang sekarang berhasil kau lumpuhkan didepanmu ini.

Jangan mengalah! Bahkan sudah sangat jelas, orang paling berkuasa di sekolah inipun, sangat menyukai Levi-sensei.

Maafkan aku, maafkan aku Levi-sensei!

"Agh! Agh! Sial! Agh—" tubuh mungil yang ada di bawah kendali pelukanku itu mulai melonjak dan terlonjak lagi seirama aku menggerakkan pinggulku. Aku tidak mau, aku sangat menginginkannya lebih dari siapapun. Aku tidak mau hanya dihantui dalam mimpiku! Aku ingin menjalin hubungan khusus dengannya! Dengannya di dunia yang indah ini!

"Sens—oogh,Levi! Levi! Levi—-ARGH!" Melenguh dengan nikmat, aku berhasil menanamkan kebanggaanku dalam kediamannya.

Levi-Sensei, akan kupastikan, kau hanya milikku seorang.

0o0

Dengan semangat, aku pergi ke sekolahku hari ini.

Hari dimana kemarin adalah moment yang sangat bermakna untukku! Aku sangat gembira! Bagaimana tidak! Pengalaman pertamanya itu jelas-jelas sudah untukku!

Dan yang lebih membuatku gembira lagi, hari ini full jam pelajaran di isi oleh Levi-Sensei! Ah! Rasanya tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan wajah imutnya~~~

Tanpa terasa, kudengar bel berbunyi dan terdengar juga suara bangku dan meja-meja juga desisan orang-orang mulai mengalun di kelas ini, sebelum akhirnya terasa sunyi ketika laki-laki manis itu menampakkan diri dari ujung pintu sana, dan sekarang tepat berdiri di depan kami.

Haish, aku juga lihat, Ouro-sensei yang dengan khawatir menopangnya untuk membantu lelaki mungil itu berjalan.

"Sensei, lebih baik kau tidak usah mengajar saja." Ucap lelaki bermata sipit itu, salah satu guru yang berusaha untuk mencari perhatian Levi-ku.

"Tidak apa. Kau kembalilah. Terima kasih sudah membantuku." Jawabnya dingin.

Setelah Ouro-sensei tak terlihat lagi di kelas ini, sebelum memulai pelajaran, kulihat mata yang tajam itu mengarah ke arahku. Sangat tepat menatapku benci.

Ah! Mungkin cara berjalannya yang tergopoh-gopoh itu juga akibatku kemarin? Mendapatkan perhatiannya di pagi ini sudah sangat jelas apa yang kuputuskan kemarin adalah hal yang sangat benar untuk kulakukan!

Yeah! Dia pasti akan pusing memikirkanku yang berkeliaran di sekelilingnya nanti!

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja pelajarannya." Ujarnya sambil merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Ano—" Namun, gerakan teman sekelasku yang reflek mengangkat tangannya membuatku juga tak sengaja melirik kearah bangku depan yang sangat dekat dengan Levi-ku itu.

"Ya? Ada apa, Christa-san?" Levi-sensei dengan sangat bijaksananya dalam mood yang seperti itu, tetap meladeni wanita mungil berambut pirang, cantik, ketua kelas kami.

"Sepertinya, sensei kurang sehat. Mata anda juga terlihat bengkak, muka anda pucat. Aku jadi khawatir padamu."

Cih. Rival lagi, kah? Sok imut sekali.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, daripada mengkhawatirkanku, lebih baik kau khawatirkan saja tentang PR yang kuberi kemarin, apa kau sudah mengerjakannya?"

"Itu sudah kuselesaikan, sensei!"

"Yasudah, baguslah." Ucapnya dingin dan memunggungi kami untuk mencorat-coret papan tulis yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Sudahlah, sensei. Kau kurang sehat seperti itu, istirahat saja." Aku dengan sangat percaya diri nyeletuk. Membuat tangan yang memegang spidol untuk mulai menulis di papan berwarna putih itu terhenti. Ah tidak juga, bahkan seisi kelas mulai menoleh kearahku, aku juga tahu mereka pasti tercengang, karena dari sekian hari aku berada di sekolah ini, baru sekali ini aku bisa bersuara di kelas, ya, kelas yang sudah tidak membosankan lagi. "Apa~ kau ingin aku mengantarmu ke UKS?" Godaku. Paling tidak, bisa mengantarnya juga sudah memberikanku kesempatan untuk memberinya _morning kiss_ dariku yang spesial ini.

Badan mungil yang sekarang mengenakan jaket berwarna coklat itu memutar, dengan sangat seksama menatapku. Aku masih menyeringai, dengan betapa cengengnya ia kemarin, bagaimana bisa ia berani menatapku saat ini, hm?

"Yeager, aku sangat senang karena perjuanganku, kau bisa aktif kembali dalam pelajaran kelas, bahkan repot-repot untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Aku juga berterima kasih dengan perhatianmu, tapi, bukankah UKS sekarang adalah tempat yang bagus untukmu membolos saat ini? Mohon maaf, aku tidak ingin menjadi guru yang menjadikanmu alasan untuk bermalas-malasan." Aku semakin menyeringai mendapat ucapan berwibawanya itu. Lihat saja nanti, Sensei. Kau tidak akan kubiarkan pergi tanpa hukuman karena kejadian pagi ini ... sebelum ia kembali memunggungi kami, ia terhenti dan menoleh kearah Christa. "Oh ya, Christa-san. Satu lagi, daripada kau mengkhawatirkanku, lebih baik kau khawatirkan dulu Eren Yeager. Aku yakin nilai-nilai pelajarannya tidak ada yang bagus."

YAP! Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menciummu dengan paksa istirahat nanti!

0o0

Saat ini, kaki mungilnya tetap berjalan dengan irama yang tak menentu. Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi dari setengah jam yang lalu, dan sedari tadi, aku mengikutinya. Dan betapa bodohnya ia berjalan kearah belakang sekolah untuk menghindariku, bukankah lebih baik ia bergabung dalam keramaian?

Oh tunggu, aku lupa, ruangan kantor guru baru memang berada di sekitar sini. Tepatnya, ruang itu baru terisi olehnya, Ouro-sensei dan Petra-sensei, yang aku yakin, kedua dari mereka pasti sedang berkumpul di kantin.

Eh? Apa dia sengaja memancingku? Apa dia mau menggodaku?

Dan tanpa kusadar, langkah itu sekarang menjadi sebuah lari-lari kecil. Hampir saja aku kehilangannya sebelum aku dengan cepat sudah mencegatnya di koridor yang sangat sepi dan sunyi ini.

"Wooho~~ buru-buru sekali, honey?" aku mencolek dagunya yang dengan cepat ia mengusapnya.

Levi-sensei juga dengan sigap memeluk dadanya dengan dua tangan yang masih setia menggenggam berkas-berkas mengajarnya itu. "Mau apa kau?"

"Lho? Sudah sangat jelaskan? Memberimu ciumanku?" Ujarku sambil menyodorkan wajahku, nyaris menyentuhkan bibirku dengan bibir apelnya kalau saja ia dengan tidak refleks menamparku.

"Yeager. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau perbuat padaku kemarin. Aku tidak akan mengungkitnya. Dan aku juga ingin kau melupakannya. Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Ucapnya dan berusaha pergi dariku. Tapi dengan cepat aku menarik tangannya.

"Tunggu dulu. Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu, honey? Dengan sikap pemberanimu saat di kelas tadi, kok bisa kau mau kabur seperti ini?"

"Lepaskan aku."

"Tidak bisa honey. Hubungan kita kemarin, kau juga menikmatinya, kan? Enak, kan? Bagaimana bisa kita tidak berhubungan lagi, hm?"

"lepaskan aku, Yeager. Aku tak mengerti maksudmu."

"Honey, bahkan aku sangat menginginkan kita makan siang bersama, pulang bersama—"

"Aku ini gurumu. Panggil aku sensei! Lepaskan aku!"

"Kita ini berpacaran, Honey. Mengapa kau sedingin ini?"

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Dan tanpa segan, Levi menginjak kakiku, membuatku meringis. Kulihat ia yang sudah berlari agak jauh di depan sana.

Heh, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sayang ~

BRAK!

Aku berhasil mengejarnya dan dengan tenagaku yang masih muda ini, kudorong ia masuk kedalam ruang yang tidak terpakai yang sudah aku tahu ada disini. Dan dengan marahnya, aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan punggungnya yang membentur dinding itu.

Dengan segera kulahap bibir yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Memakannya meski ia begitu memberontak sehingga ia tak peduli dengan berkasnya yang berjatuhan dan berantakkan dilantai itu. Kupaksa membuka jaket yang menutupi badan indahnya, kutinggalkan beberapa jejak ciuman disana, dan ketika puas, ku jatuhkan ia kelantai dingin ini.

Laki-laki mungil yang pemberani itu kini hanya bisa terisak. Kehormatannya sebagai seorang guru kucopot demi untuk menyempurnakan segala keinginanku.

"Ingat hal ini, Levi. Aku adalah kekasihmu. Kemanapun kau berlari, aku akan mengejarmu. Setiap hari, kita harus berciuman pagi, datang padaku, atau aku yang akan memaksamu seperti ini. Kita akan slalu makan siang bersama, dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Hari sabtu, kita bertemu di perpustakaan kota setiap pukul jam 10 pagi, dan hari minggu, kita akan slalu ngedate, dan mulai bertemu ditaman jam 7 pagi." Ancamku. Ancam kegilaan cinta dan keegoisanku.

"Hiks—bagaimana bisa, bagaimana kau bisa tumbuh seperti ini, Yeager?" Isaknya sambil menatap miris kearahku.

Aku mencengkram pipinya. "Ini normal, sensei. Aku mencintaimu itu sangatlah normal. Dan sudah jelas, kau tidak boleh lari dariku. Terserah kau mau kita berhubungan secara sembunyi, asal kau melakukan apa yang sudah kuajukan. Ingat sensei, kau honeyku. Dan kau, hanya milikku seorang."

Ucapku sambil meninggalkanya terkapar seperti itu. Hari ini dia begitu menyebalkan. Aku jadi malas untuk menggodanya. Hah~ baiknya aku bolos dulu untuk menjernihkan pikiranku.

0o0

Esok hari tiba. Kini aku berada di jembatan yang cukup dekat dengan sekolah. Entah dapat darimana, Sensei mungilku mengirim pesan padaku pagi ini ke nomorku. Ternyata cerdik juga dia, aku jadi tidak usah repot mencari keberadaannya kalau sudah saling bertukar sms ini.

Dan jarang sekali seorang Eren Yeager sepertiku ini, berdiri di jam pukul 6 pagi di sekitaran sekolah. Hm, bagus juga dia cari lokasi sepi seperti ini.

Lalu tak berapa lama kutunggu, dia datang dengan setelan jas rapinya. Sangat manis sekali. Sebenarnya aku agak cemburu dia bisa dengan manisnya menarik perhatian di sekolah. Ah! Peduli amat, yang penting saat ini aku sudah berhubungan khusus dengannya.

Kini, laki-laki yang umurnya lebih tua namun lebih pendek dariku ini berada tepat di depanku. "Pa-Pagi, Yeager." Ucapnya dengan malu dan muka merona, uwaah, manisnya.

"Hee? Ada apa ini? Apakah kau sudah mulai cinta padaku?"

"BA-Baka! Aku lari juga kau pasti mengejarku, kan?! Jadi aku ambil jalan tengah saja! Dan kau tahu, aku dan kau itu guru dan murid, jadi hubungan ini lebih stabil."

"Ya~ Ya~ sensei marah dan menyebalkanpun tetap terlihat manis."

"A-apa sebenarnya maksudmu! Sudahlah! Aku akan turuti semua maumu! Ci-ciuman slamat pagi, makan siang, pulang bersama, apapun yang kau katakan kemarin! Tapi ingat, aku tidak mau ada satu orangpun yang tahu, mengerti!"

"Ya. Tapi kau belum menyebutkan kalau aku kekasihmu, Sensei."

"Ya! Kau kekasihku, Yeager! Sudah puas!"

"Ckckck. Bukan Yeager. Tapi Eren." Ucapku membenarkan. Egois memang. Tapi aku tidak menyangka dia tidak lari dariku. Mungkin, dia juga berpikir kalau kemauanku dituruti, aku juga otomatis akan menurutinya untuk ikut semua kelas. Dan tanggung jawabnya sebagai guru, sudah sangat bagus.

"E-Eren..."

Tiba-tiba, telingaku memerah dan wajahku langsung merona. Aku bahkan tidak fokus karena memikirkan yang aneh darinya, tapi saat dia menyebut namaku...

"Eren!"

"Ah! Ya! Ya Sensei!" Aku terhenyak. Shimatta. Jadi terlihat tidak Cool lagi deh.

"Aku akan menuruti semua yang kemarin. Tapi kau harus berjanji juga padaku." Aku menautkan alisku. "Kau-Kau, kau jangan sekali-kali melakukan hal pemaksaan yang seperti kemarin, dan kemarinnya! Aku tidak suka! Aku tidak mau kau slalu melihatku menangis! Mendapati semua kelemahanku! Dan aku juga ingin, kau rajin masuk kelas, belajar yang benar dan dapatkan nilai bagus, aku menuruti kemauanmu jadi kau bisa fokus untuk mendapat nilai-nilai bagus!"

Tertebak. Sudah pasti ini syaratnya. Tidak apa, aktif dikelas juga membuat aku bisa mengawasi gerak-geriknya, takut-takut ada yang mencolek kekasihku itu. "Baiklah. Jadi kita sudah sepakat, kan?" Aku mengulurkan tanganku. "Mari kita bekerja sama kekasihku, Levi-san." Kuberikan senyum yang terbaik yang pernah kubuat.

Dan tanpa kusadari saat itu, wajahnya tertunduk dan sangat terlihat jelas ia sedang tersipu malu, eeeeehhh? Apakah senyumku tadi sangat bekerja ya?! Membuat doki-doki dia seperti itu?

"I-Iya, kekasihku ... E-Eren."

Aku secara refleks langsung melotot dan wajahku memerah padam tiap kali ia menyebut namaku. Haish, ini sama saja seperti senjata makan tuan.

"A-Ano, Sensei. Bagaimana kalau saat kita berpacaran, aku memanggilmu Honey dan kau jangan memanggilku Eren?"

"Lalu aku memanggilmu apa? Kuso gaki?" ck. Aku langsung mencekik dan memolesnya. "Ah ya! Maaf-maaf! Huuuh, sudah kubilang tidak ada tindak kekerasan."

"Pokoknya terserah kau panggil aku apa, yang penting kalimat sayang."

"Hm.." Nampak ia serius menanggapi kemauan anak-anakku ini. "Bagaimana kalau kupanggil Greedi?"

"Rakus? Kau niat pacaran denganku tidak sih, sensei." Ujarku merajuk.

"Wah! Bahasa inggrismu bagus juga ya! Tapi bukan Greedy yang berarti Rakus, namun, Greedi. Green Diamond. Bola matamu berwarna hijau, seperti diamond, bagaimana?"

Aku langsung blushing seketika. "Sudah ah! Panggil aku Eren saja!" Aku sudah tidak tahan digodanya seperti ini, lebih sakit saat ia tidak sadar kalau sedang menggodaku.

"Dasar. Bocah tidak jelas." Setelah mendesis seperti ini, ia melihat kearah jam tangannya. "Percakapan ini saja sudah membuang banyak waktu. Nanti pasti sudah mulai ramai."

"Oh ya, benar juga. Lalu?"

"Lalu? Kau tanya lalu? Bukankah kau sendiri yang membuat peraturannya! Cih."

Aku tidak sadar aku jadi amnesia seketika. Karena kemarin marah, aku jadi lupa apa yang kuucapkan saat itu.

"Setelah ini, Ci-ciuman, kan?"

Ya! Benar itu! "Benar juga, ayo kita ciuman!"

"Tunggu dulu! Pokoknya aku yang akan menciummu! Aku takut kau nanti akan minta lebih!"

"Hee? Memang kenapa, Honey~"

"Sudah tutup matamu!"

"Hem~~~ baiklah~~" Ujarku sambil mencondongkan badanku dan menutup mata. Karena sudah pasti dia tidak akan bisa menggapai bibirku dengan bibirnya yang punya tubuh pendek itu.

CUP.

Aku langsung membuka mataku ketika baru kali ini kurasakan ada ciuman sepintas namun meninggalkan kesan manis itu.

"Su-sudah ya! Nanti yang selanjutnya kau sms atau ku sms saja! Jaa!"

Lalu, tubuh mungil itu mulai berlari. Terkadang bingung memang melihat tingkah laku Sensei yang punya banyak talenta itu. Rasanya masih seperti mimpi, dia menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka seperti itu.

Ah~ Levi-sensei~ aku mencintaimu~

0o0

Semua berjalan dengan baik. Cinta bersembunyi kami berjalan sangat lancar. Setiap pagi, Levi semakin baik dalam menciumku. Setiap hari, kulihat sisi-sisi barunya karena kebersamaan kami, warna apa yang disukainya, barang-barang imut yang dibelinya setiap hari minggu, bahkan berkali-kali wajah tersipunya saat bersamaku.

Bahkan semakin lama, sifatku semakin baik tiap harinya. Meski baginya ini permainan cintaku, tapi aku berharap ada sedikit titik cahaya cinta dalam hatinya yang dingin itu. 2minggu sudah melakukan perjalanan cinta ini, tapi semenjak hari pemerkosaan itu, aku tak pernah dapat kesempatan lagi menyentuhnya. Hanya ciuman, genggaman tangan dan pelukan.

Dan mungkin, ia juga masih trauma dengan betapa kejinya aku saat itu. Namun aku yakin, mungkin dalam sebulan, ia sudah mau membukakan pintu itu untukku.

JDER! Lagi-lagi petir menggema di pagi yang kelabu dengan tangisan awan itu. Maka dari itu, sudah 1 jam lebih kami belajar olahraga teori dalam kelas.

Semua baik-baik saja.

Dengan senyumku yang masih menatap laki-laki mungil itu dengan gembira. Juga seorang Levi yang tenang dan sesekali membalas senyumku.

Semua baik-baik saja sampai saat pintu kelas terbuka, menampilkan sesosok cowok jangkung yang dibawa oleh Ouro-sensei itu.

"Levi-san!" Ucap laki-laki berambut pirang yang jenis potongan rambutnya mirip Levi-sensei itu.

Namun, terasa janggal saat kulihat tolehan kepala Levi sensei pada orang itu malah membuat dirinya shock dan berucap. "—Jean."

"Haa~ aku rindu~ aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu kembali~" Aku melotot saat lelaki itu membaur memeluk dan mengangkat tubuh mungilnya.

"Je-Jean... Turunkan—" Nampak ucapan seorang Levi yang tegas itu terbata-bata. Ada apakah gerangan? Siapa laki-laki itu?

"Ekhem." Ouro-sensei yang nampaknya tak suka itu berdehem keras. Membuat Laki-laki bernama Jean itu menurunkan Levi-sensei dan berjalan kearah papan tulis. Menuliskan namanya disana.

"JEAN KIRSCHTEIN"

"Halo semua. Panggil saja aku Jean. Aku jauh-jauh dari Amerika untuk bersekolah kemari. Oh ya, aku juga memberitahu, aku adalah kenalan dekat Levi-sensei. Jadi, Mohon Bantuannya!"

JGER! Ketika kalimat perkenalannya usai, suara petir yang lebih parah bergemuruh. Dan aku yakin, aku menetapkan dia sebagai bencana cintaku yang masih setengah jalan ini. Dia bagaikan Kuda Petir yang mungkin secepat kilat akan mengambil Levi-sensei dalam pelukanku.

Jean Kirscthein, sebenarnya, siapa dia?

_**To Be Continued ...**_

Hola~~~

Terima kasih sudah membaca Fiction ini. Aku penggemar EreRi, jadi barangkali ada yang sependapat sama aku walau kutahu di fandom ini lebih banyak RiRen :X

Jadi, mohon apresiasinya di kolom review ya, kali ini saya author berbeda yang datang dengan ErenxLevi, semoga cerita ini menghibur, arigachuu :3


End file.
